Telaraña
by ladymor
Summary: Ginny Weasley vuelve locos a los hombres y Ron está a punto de descubrir por qué. Weasleycest.


_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Son todos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling y de la WB.**_

**_TELARAÑA_**

Aquel día Ron no fue a clase de Encantamientos. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía fuerzas para aguantar dos largas horas de hechizos y contrahechizos para hacer levitar a una persona. Pensó en ir a la enfermería pero la señora Pomfrey le obligaría a volver a clase después de darle la poción y se encargaría de acompañarle hasta allí. Afortunadamente tenía un frasquito de poción para el dolor de cabeza en la bolsa donde guardaba el uniforme de Quidditch.

Se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor pero se frenó a medio camino. Acababa de recordar que el día anterior se la había dejado en el vestuario del campo así que se dirigió hacia allí. La cabeza le latía y el dolor era cada vez mayor, como si alguien estuviera bailando dentro de su cráneo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del vestuario pero algo desvió su atención antes de llegar. La puerta del almacén donde se guardaba el material de Quidditch estaba ligeramente entornada y le pareció oir un ruido dentro. Pensando en que seria alguien de Slytherin manipulando las escobas - el siguiente sábado tenían partido contra ellos - se metió en el almacén y cerró la puerta tras de sí silenciosamente. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Allí no había nadie: sólo escobas viejas, juegos de pelotas que habían perdido el encantamiento que las hacía volar, banderines de las distintas casas desgarrados... Nadie humano.

Sonrió pensando que quizá estuviera un poco paranoico y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta cuando un nuevo sonido le hizo volver su atención hacia la habitación. Al fondo había una enorme tela con los colores de Hufflepuff - como las que se usaban para decorar las gradas - que pendía del techo como si fuera una cortina y aislaba toda la zona trasera del almacén. Con cuidado, Ron se dirigió hacia allí y aprovechó un pequeño jirón que tenía la tela para mirar lo que había.

Lo que vio le dejó sin respiración por unos instantes. Primero distinguió dos figuras, luego vio que se besaban apasionadamente. Finalmente se fijó en que una de ellas, el chico, tenía la piel del color del ébano y que la chica, en contraste, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello de un intenso rojo fuego.

Como él.

Ron se quedó paralizado. Allí, en el fondo de aquel almacén que casi no se usaba, amparados en la oscuridad y la soledad, Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini se estaban besando como si les fuera la vida en ello. Intentó decir algo que frenara aquella sinrazón, no podía creer que Ginny hiciera eso y menos que lo hiciera con un Slytherin, con uno de los aliados de Malfoy, con un aspirante a mortífago.

Y tampoco podía creer que él se hubiera rebajado a intimar con Ginny.

Pero allí estaban y él no era capaz de decir o hacer nada que detuviera lo que estaban haciendo. por un lado aquello le parecía horrible, ver a aquel malnacido embestir la boca de su hermana con su lengua como si quisiera causarle dolor físico y verla a ella correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad, agarrándose desesperada a la camiseta del chico. Pero por otro sentia una especie de curiosidad morbosa por saber qué pasaba allí, por saber de qué hablarían cuando dejaran de besarse por un instante. Por encontrarle una explicación.

Pero no pararon. En vez de eso Ginny tiró de la camiseta de Zabini hacia arriba y la lanzó junto a ellos, antes de agarrarse a su torso desnudo y acariciarlo ansiosa. Luego lo empujó sobre un montón de colchonetas que había en el suelo, de las que se usaban para evitar que los de primero se hicieran daño si caían de la escoba en las lecciones de vuelo.

Blaise la miró y sonrió de forma macabra.

- Vaya... una zorrita guerrera.

Ron supo que debería haber intervenido en ese momento, que debería haber arrancado la cortina y haberse lanzado sobre aquella serpiente, haber apretado su cuello negro hasta que dejara de respirar.

Pero no pudo. Algo le tenía paralizado, algo que le impedía matar a Zabini, o coger a Ginny en volandas y llevársela de allí. Lo mismo que le impidió mirar para otro lado cuando ella sonrió misteriosamente y se quitó la camiseta antes de arrodillarse entre las piernas de Blaise, que seguía medio tumbado en la colchoneta.

Sus bocas volvieron a iniciar aquella lucha por el control, la lengua de Zabini se deslizó por el labio de la pelirroja, que tenía restos de sangre y luego descendió por su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula. La mordió, haciendo que ella soltara un gritito indefinido entre placer y dolor, y luego volvió a lamer la sangre que empezaba a brotar de la herida.

- Vaya - Ginny parecia extrañamente satisfecha - No pensé que te gustara tanto la sangre de una traidora.

Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor, como la chica hubiera dado en un punto doloroso y volvió a centrarse en su cuello con ímpetu, provocando que ella soltara un gemido.

- Siempre que se derrame - dijo con voz ronca antes de volver a morderla en el hombro.

Ron intentó decir algo, parar aquello, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, no podía estar presenciando como un proyecto de mortífago torturaba a su hermana sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La curiosidad le paralizaba y sentía que debía quedarse allí y seguir viendo aquello.

Lo necesitaba.

Zabini cogió a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con urgencia, haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él, al tiempo que un rápido movimiento le arrancó el sostén. A Ron se le secó la boca cuando vio los pechos de su hermana brotar libres. Nunca hubiera pensado que los tenía tan grandes y firmes, como los de una mujer. Pero es que Ron nunca había visto a su hermana pequeña como a una mujer, hasta esa mañana.

Tuvo que reprimir un gritito cuando Blaise sonrió satisfecho y se abalanzó sobre ellos, atrapando los pezones con los labios primero y los dientes después y provocando que la respiración de la chica se volviera entrecortada.

- Bonitas tetas, Weasley. No me extraña que medio colegio se te haya follado.

Ella respondió agarrando la cabeza del chico, instándolo a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que sus caderas se empezaban a mover a delante y atrás sobre el chico.

Ron no podía quitar la vista de los pechos de su hermana y empezó a notar que tenía calor, mucho calor y que la camiseta se le estaba empapando. Ya no se acordaba del dolor de cabeza. Sabía que si no frenaba aquello iría a peor, pero no podía hacerlo.

Ginny seguía frotándose contra Blaise y él con un rápido movimiento se la sacó de encima e hizo que cayera tumbada boca arriba. Él aprovechó esta postura para ponerse de rodillas sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos y sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

- No seas impaciente - siseó.

- ¿No me digas que te ibas a correr ya? - sonrió ella, desafiante.

Zabini también sonrió antes de volver a descender sobre sus pechos. Esta vez los lamió con deleite y empezó a deslizar la lengua por su abdomen, centrándose en el ombligo y descendiendo hasta el borde de la falda.

Desabrochó esta última prenda y se la quitó. La chica no llevaba braga.

- Vaya, veo que ya venías preparada. Realmente eres una zorra, Weasley.

- Quizá, pero no TU zorra.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

La cabeza de Zabini descendió entre las piernas de la chica, que emitió un sonoro gemido.

- ¿Quién dices que se va a correr?- preguntó el Slytherin sonriendo, satisfecho, antes de volver a centrarse en aquella parte de la anatomía de la pelirroja.

Ginny no paraba de gemir y Ron notó que los pantalones le empezaban a apretar. No podía ser, no podía ser que estuviera viendo a ese malnacido Slytherin a punto de follarse a su hermana pequeña y él, en vez de intervenir, estuviera espiando todo. Y excitado. Se odió a sí mismo cuando dejó que la mano le descendiera hacia la entrepierna, por encima del pantalón, para intentar aliviar un poco aquella presión.

Mientras tanto, Ginny seguía con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza, a pesar de que nadie se los sujetaba, y se retorcía en la colchoneta. Un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta y su cuerpo se vio sacudido por una serie de espasmos, como si estuviera poseída.

Zabini sonrió con superioridad y la agarró por el cuello, haciendo que se irguiera un poco para darle un largo beso.

- Todavía no he acabado contigo.

Se llevó las manos al cinturón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnudo y visiblemente excitado.

Con brusquedad, separó de golpe las piernas de la chica y la penetró en un sólo movimiento, haciendo que ella gritara por la sorpresa.

- Oh vamos. No me digas que te duele porque no me lo creo.

La chica no respondió aunque su mirada expresaba que lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de parecerse al dolor. Agarró al chico por el cuello y la obligó a besarla, al tiempo que él iba acelerando sus embestidas. Sus bocas eran en ese momento un concierto de gemidos ahogados por sus lenguas.

Ron no pudo más. Se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y dejó que su tiesa verga saliera, agarrándola inmediatamente con la mano. Fue acelerando el movimiento de su mano al tiempo que Blaise aceleraba sus movimientos. Nunca había estado tan excitado, y era la visión de su hermana follada por otro la que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Blaise salió de Ginny y cogiéndola por los brazos, la obligó a darse la vuelta, dejándola a cuatro patas. Antes de que ella pudiera replicar volvió a penetrarla. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas y Ginny gemía incontroladamente. Él la agarró del pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara.

- Ahí es donde debes estar - siseó - debajo de mí, donde te corresponde.

- Eres... un... cabrón - dijo ella ahogadamente.

- Si. Pero debes reconocer que te encanta que te folle.

Zabini empujaba una y otra vez, emitiendo gemidos roncos mientras Ginny gritaba tanto que a Ron le parecía casi imposible que no le estuvieran oyendo en todo el castillo. Afortunadamente los vestuarios estaban bastante alejados de cualquier zona habitada. A él mismo le estaba costando reprimir sus gemidos mientras su mano se deslizaba a un ritmo frenético por su erección. Estaba cachondísimo, a punto de correrse, por ver a su hermana rebajada al nivel de una vulgar ramera.

- ¿Esto te gusta, verdad Weasley? ¿Te gusta ser la zorra de medio colegio?

- Cállate, Zabini.

La atmósfera estaba cargada y el calor se empezaba a hacer insoportable. Los gemidos de la pareja resonaban contra los muros del almacén, cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables. Pronto dejaron de ser gemidos para ser gruñidos, gritos de dolor y de placer, como si estuvieran torturándose. Ron se mordía el puño con fuerza para no gritar él también aunque cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Estaba tan excitado que le dolía la entrepierna y sentía la urgencia de liberar aquella presión que le estaba matando de angustia y placer, y aquella congoja que sentía en el pecho por la culpabilidad de estar masturbándose viendo a su hermana desnuda.

La chica gritó y Zabini emitió un ronco gemido que retumbó en los oidos de Ron, justo antes de salirse de Ginny y eyacular sobre sus nalgas y su espalda. Ron no aguantó más y se liberó sobre la bandera que había estado ocultándolo, mordiéndose tan fuerte el puño que pronto sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la punta de la lengua. Le costaba respirar y su pecho subía y bajaba a duras penas, igual que el de su hermana. Ella se había dejado caer en el colchón, derrotada y miraba a Zabini con una mezcla de desafío y satisfacción.

- Veo que no me habían mentido sobre tí, Weasley - dijo, mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por el costado de la chica, manchándoselo con su propio semen y después se lo daba a chupar- Eres una zorra de primera.

Ella se limitó a sonreir picaramente con el dedo de él metido en la boca.

- Pues recuérdalo bien, Zabini. Porque esta es la primera y la última vez que me vas a tocar.

- Lo dudo - dijo él, con una risa incrédula.

- Allá tu.

Y dicho esto, se vistió rápidamente y salió del almacén, dejando a Zabini desconcertado y a Ron recuperando el pulso normal.

* * *

El recuerdo de lo que había hecho fue una tortura para Ron durante las siguientes semanas. Se sentía un pervertido pero al mismo tiempo no podia evitar quelas imágenes de su hermana volvieran a su cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que invariablemente se excitara. No le gustaba pensar que su hermana era la calientapollas oficial de Hogwarts pero las evidencias no se podían ignorar. En otras dos ocasiones consiguió seguirla hasta el almacén y volvió a espiarla mientras tenía sexo con Michael Corner y con Theodore Nott. Ron siempre se ponía cachondo, sobre todo con los Slytherin porque con ellos el sexo era como una lucha salvaje. Ginny era una especie de fiera insaciable que conseguía volverlos locos a todos, incluido a él.

La siguiente vez que la siguió, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie al llegar al almacén. Se escondió sigilosamente en el mismo rincón que las otras veces y vio como su hermana revolvía un rato en el almacén como buscando algo, antes de volver a la zona de los colchones.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? te estaba esperando - dijo ella y Ron miró a su alrededor buscando a la persona a la que se lo decía.

Al pelirrojo casi se le paró el corazón cuando ella corrió la cortina y le miró con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa perversa bailandole en los labios.

- ¡Ginny! - dijo él, fingiéndose sorprendido - Vine a buscar una escoba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella soltó una risotada sarcástica. Aquella chica era realmente distinta de la Ginny que él había conocido.

- Oh, venga, hermanito. Sabes perfectamente a qué vine, igual que yo sé a qué viniste tú. Viniste a espiarme.

Ron pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- Eso no es...

- No seas hipócrita, hermanito - dijo ella acercándose a él peligrosamente y provocando que el chico diera un paso atrás y cayera sentado sobre el montón de colchones - Sé que viniste otras veces.

Ella se había puesto a cuatro patas sobre los colchones y se acercaba a él sigilosa, como una pantera acechando a su presa.

- Y también sé que te gustó lo que viste.

Ron se quedó paralizado cuando ella se acercó hasta donde estaba él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, atrapándolo con sus piernas.

- Vamos hermanito, ¿por qué esa cara de susto? No me digas que no llevas pensando en esto semanas.

El chico negó con la cabeza inútilmente mientras ella le enredaba los dedos en el pelo sin parar de sonreir juguetonamente.

- No me digas que no habías deseado estar en su lugar. No me digas que no te excitaste viendo como me - le pasó el pulgar por los labios, seductoramente - follaban.

- Estás enferma - dijo él con voz ronca, provocando que la chica riera abiertamente - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Estoy cansada de ser una buena chica que cumple las normas. Esto es más divertido - dijo, satisfecha - Pero si crees que estoy enferma y estoy equivocada respecto a tí... Márchate. Que yo vea nadie te lo impide.

Ron la miró un momento a los ojos, que brillaban por la expectación y por la satisfacción de estar haciendo algo prohibido. ¿Así que era eso?

- ¿Así que en eso consiste? - dijo, amenazadoramente - ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego? - mientras lo decía, su mano se deslizó alrededor del cuello de la chica, que llevó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el contacto - Pues no sé si sabes que quien juega con fuego se quema y más de una bruja acabó en la hoguera.

Ginny rió antes de que su hermano se abalanzara sobre su cuello, besándolo con tanta urgencia como si fuera oxígeno y se estuviera ahogando.

- Y tú eres una mala bruja, Ginevra - le susurró al oido.

Sus bocas se encontraron, sedientas de placer y de redención. Ella tenía razón, lo prohibido era excitante y en aquel momento estaban infringiendo como doscientas normas y unos cuantos mandamientos. La lengua de Ginny era juguetona, su beso era agresivo y Ron llevó las manos a su pelo echándole la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia para tener más acceso a su boca y su cuello.

- Hummm... Ronald. ¿Que diría tía Muriel si te viera ahora mismo?

Ron le llevó dos dedos a la boca, haciendo que se los chupara como había visto que hacía con Zabini.

- Cállate.

La chica llevó las manos hacia la camisa de su hermano y dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo que todos los botones saltaran. Ron dio un gemido cuando ella empezó a besarle la clavícula y el pecho.

- oh Dios. Eres una...

- ¿Zorra? - dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa - Sí, ultimamente me lo dicen a menudo, como has podido comprobar.

- Iba a decir psicópata.

- No veo que te resistas mucho, Ronald.

El chico se removió, intentando evitar aquel contacto que le estaba matando y al mismo tiempo, sentirla más cerca. Y ni siquiera él sabía como se hacía eso.

- Vamos, tranquilo hermanito. Si sigues así vas a conseguir que me corra antes de desvestirme.

Sus palabras enardecieron al chico, que de repente sintió una necesidad acuciante de sentir su piel. Volvió a besarla desesperadamente y de un tirón, como había hecho ella, le arrancó la blusa. No llevaba sujetador y sus grandes pechos quedaron al aire, libres. Ron se abalanzó sobre ellos y sintió que estaba en el cielo cuando por fin pudo sentir los pezones duros y firmes entre sus labios. Como llevaba semanas deseando que pasara.

Ginny gimió, acercando la cabeza de su hermano, buscando estrechar el contacto.

- Vaya vaya, Ronnie. No parece que te esté costando mucho acostumbrarte a la idea.

Pero él la ingnoro y siguió chupando y magreando sus tetas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Luego fue bajando por el abdomen, el ombligo... La falda marcaba una barrera que no se sentía preparado para cruzar.

- ¿Ahora te vas a volver tímido? - dijo ella con sorna - Quizá necesites ayuda para desinibirte.

Con un rápido movimiento le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se los bajó de un tirón. Ron llevaba bóxer negros, que ella retiró con la misma facilidad que lo había hecho con el resto de las prendas. A esas alturas Ron estaba muy excitado y su verga parada quedó libre.

- ¿Así que te pongo cachondo hermanito? - dijo ella, al tiempo que agarraba aquella parte de su hermano y la apretaba, provocando que él gimiera sonoramente

- Si llego a saber que tenías la polla tan grande quizá hubiera querido probarte mucho antes.

- Estás como una cabra - dijo él y no pudo decir nada más porque su hermana se había metido su verga en la boca y estaba chupándola con verdadera energía.

Ron no pudo más. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, dejandose hacer. Los gemidos salían involuntariamente de su boca haciendo que su hermana sonriera alrededor de su erección.

- Veo que esto te gusta, hermanito.

El chico no pudo controlarse y empezó a mover las caderas, introduciendo más su miembro dentro de la boca de Ginny. Cuando creyó que iba a correrse se salió bruscamente y dio un tirón del pelo de la chica para enfrentar su mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No te estaba gustando?

Ron la besó con fiereza, antes de tirarla bruscamente hacia atrás. Atrapó sus pezones nuevamente mientras con la otra mano apartaba la braga de un tirón e introducía dos dedos en el interior de la chica.

Ginny gritó por la sorpresa.

-Veo que estás impaciente, Ronnie - dijo melosamente.

El chico no lo soportó más y con un rápido movimiento la penetró con fiereza, intentando borrar aquella sonrisa perversa de su cara. Obviamente no lo consiguió.

- Maldita, maldita Ginevra - dijo entre roncos gemidos.

Sus embistes se volvieron más y más fuertes y ella empezó a gritar y a aferrarse a él desesperadamente, intentando sentirlo más dentro.

- Quizá si Hermione supiera todo lo que sabes hacer dejaría de follarse a Krum y se decidiría a salir contigo.

Quería provocarlo mencionando su punto débil y lo consiguió. Ron aceleró su el ritmo hasta que ella sintió un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo estremecerse una y otra vez. Él la volteó bruscamente, dejándola a cuatro patas e introdujo un dedo por su ano, pillándola desprevenida.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó ella - no hagas eso... no deberías... nunca...

El pelirrojo ignoró las quejas de su hermana y añadió un segundo y un tercer dedo, haciendo que la chica gimiera descontrolada. No tuvo que pedirle que lo hiciera: antes de darse cuenta tenía la verga en su entrada y empujaba suavemente. Ginny nunca había tenido sexo anal pero estaba tan mojada que Ron resbaló sin ningún problema dentro de ella, haciendo que se retorciera de placer y dolor.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías conseguir? - le dijo él, tirando de su pelo para acercarse a su oído- ¿Era lo que buscabas al torturarme? ¿Ser enculada por tu hermano como una zorra cualquiera?

Ron embestía cada vez a mayor ritmo mientras con una mano le masajeaba el clítoris y con la otra le tiraba del pelo para tener acceso a su boca. Ginny no era capaz de hablar, sólo gemía desesperadamente rogándole que no parara. Ron no tardó en correrse con un fuerte espasmo, liberándose dentro de ella que para entonces ya estaba teniendo un segundo orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior.

El chico cayó sobre su hermana, rendido y ella se giró para enfrentar su dura mirada.

- Sabía que me deseabas - dijo otra vez, con una sonrisa perversa.

- Eres una bruja - dijo él a duras penas, pues le faltaba el aire.

- Menuda novedad.

Ron la agarró fuertemente del mentón, haciéndola quejarse y besándola con tanta fuerza que le hizo una herida en el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre de su hermana, de su propia sangre, inundó su boca.

- ¿Sabes hermanito? - ella le acarició la cara con un dedo - Puede que yo sea una zorra psicópata pero ahora mismo te tengo bajo mi control.

- No lo parecía hace cinco minutos cuando gritabas de placer.

- Puede. Pero a mi no me importa lo que acaba de pasar, no ha sido más que un triunfo sobre ti y tus lecciones de moralidad de "eres muy joven para tener novio Ginny"; "no deberías hacer eso, Ginny" "van a pensar que eres una chica fácil, Ginny" . Pero tú - volvió a acariciarle, sonriendo - vas a estar torturándote con el recuerdo de lo que has hecho el resto de tus días.

Ron tragó saliva y no se atrevió a decir nada más. En el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

La chica pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos y fue para ella como un potente afrodisíaco. Sin decir nada más, con la seguridad que le daba el saberse vencedora, se volvió a encaramar sobre su hermano, mordiéndole el pecho y haciéndole emitir un ronco gemido.

- Eres maldita, Ginevra.

Y Ron supo que estaba atrapado para siempre en aquella telaraña.

* * *

_**Hola esta es mi primera historia. Es un poco subida de tono pero siempre me atrajeron las historias de Ron y Ginny y tenía ganas de escribir alguna. Ya me dirán que les parece. Un abrazo:)**_


End file.
